In the production of paper, woven, spiral, and especially constructed fabric belts are utilized to support and transport the cellulosic fibers as they are moved through the papermaking process and converted from a thin slurry into finished paper. Mechanical stability and permeability control of these fabric belts are critical to the manufacture of consistent, high quality paper. Paper machines are generally divided into three sections; forming, where the thin slurry is partially drained and formed into a thin wet layer of pulp, press, where mechanical pressure is used to squeeze water from the pulp, and drying, where the pulp sheet is heated against hot rolls and converted into the paper sheet. As paper machine speeds have increased, fabrics designed for use in the all sections of papermaking machines are increasingly exposed to higher temperatures and more damaging environmental conditions. This is especially true in the dryer section. These more extreme service conditions have caused the service life of dryer fabrics to be less than satisfactory. The need for affordable high performance fibers and fabrics for use under these more demanding conditions has led to a continuing search for materials and constructions which will improve the service life of dryer fabrics.